


best part

by seouljing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouljing/pseuds/seouljing
Summary: Just a sneak peak of Sehun and Luhan as husbands.





	best part

Sehun gently run his fingers through his husband’s soft locks. Ah, his husband. It sounds so good, so perfect, to call the angel lying beside him so soundly his husband. Finally.

A sweet smile draws to his face as Luhan crunches his nose seemingly out of annoyance. But it only appeared adorable in Sehun’s eyes, like always.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Sehun half whispered to his sleeping beauty, slowly poking his button nose; a thing that becomes a nature.

 

Luhan slowly opens his eyes, trying to blink away the sleep out of his system. He looks up to Sehun and flashes a smile, the one that captured Sehun’s heart since day one, everyday then, without a fail.

   
“Morning” He placed a peck on his husband’s soft lips.  
  
"Hmm… No. Stop. Morning breath” Luhan said while covering his face but his mouth, cheeks surely blushing.

 

Oh God. Sehun smiles to himself, eyes trained on his shy husband full of nothing but of pure adoration.

  
It truly doesn’t matter how long they have been together, for Luhan always manages to take his breath away. Unfair, but he doesn’t want it any other way.

  
Sehun miraculously managed to snap out of being hypnotized by his husband’s beauty, cliché but it’s real.

   
“C’mon, Lu. Let’s have you some food. I’ll cook.”

  
But Luhan, like a brat that he is only to his husband, made a face and tries to get the pillow nearest him to cover up his face, all while grunting. Sehun chuckles.

  
“What? Did I tire you too much last night you don’t---“

“Shut up, Oh Sehun get out!”

 

  
Sehun can’t help it and laughed out loud. His husband, his lovely husband is still so adorably shy.

 

 

 

 

  
After the exciting tug of war between Sehun and the bed, he finally won his husband back. Now, Luhan is attached to Sehun’s side, hugging his husband like there’s no tomorrow and hiding his flushed face out of his husband’s broad chest. It’s probably just an excuse to place butterfly kisses on the man’s chest but whatever. Never wanting to let go even when they are walking to the kitchen.

  
And oh, Luhan is wearing Sehun’s shirt from last night only. That explains why it looks so abnoramally big on him. With his neck and collarbones exposed, proudly showing the world the remnants of their passionate event last night.

  
“Lu, let go for a while. I can’t cook like this.”

“No.”

“Baby, I---“  
  
“Nooo”

   
Sehun tries to pry Luhan’s hands that are being wrapped around his body so tightly it’s impossible to break off him. He brings his hands to Luhan’s face and made the deer look at him.

  
“Come on, baby. I’m just gonna cook. Hm?”

 

He then placed a soft peck on his husband’s forehead. Luhan reluctantly tear off his hands from his husband. It’s unfair! He just wants to be close to Sehun every time. He loves and misses his husband’s warmth too much every single time without it! Then a bright idea comes to his pretty little mind

  
“But at least let me hug you from the back! I’m not gonna distract you I promise!” Luhan raises his right hand to convince Sehun that he’s super honest and super serious of his intention.

  
Sehun can’t help it, he thinks it’s impossible but here he is, falling for his husband deeper, loving him more than he ever did. He thinks it’s impossible but no, because it’s with Luhan. Whith a smile

  
“Okay, princess.”

  
Instead of being offended, Luhan smiled so brightly and proceeds on hugging his husband. Thinking how lucky and beautiful his life had become with Sehun in it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first time writing pls be kind to me lmao. sorry first, for the errors i will try and improve hehe, and lastly for thr cliche. i just love cliche + hunhan so much dont judge me.


End file.
